


What I Love About You

by mmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith is in love with Lance and tells y'all just how much, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), just something i thought of :P, they are both in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: What do I love about you, Lance McClain?





	What I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little thing :3

**i | smile**

I see you everyday in class but I never have to courage to approach someone like you. The way you smile at others makes me jealous but also takes my breath away when I see a smile as bright as yours.

Your slightly pink lips curl up into a wide grin when someone compliments you. Your white pearly teeth on show. I wish to always see it but a selfish part of me wants so nobody else gets to see such a treasure as your smile.

On the embarrassing occasion when you catch me smiling, your handsome face I startled for a second before you give me a closed lip smile and wave a little. I blush and my heart skyrockets as I wave back nervously and watch you turn back to your friends. That same wide grin returning to your face.

It hurts when I see you give off a fake smile and say that nothing is wrong.

I wish I could talk to, I wish I had enough confidence to approach you. But all I can do is admire you from afar and watch you smile flirtatiously at young females.

I love your smile and you don’t even know it.

**ii | laugh**

If I haven’t gone into cardiac arrest from your smile then your laugh is to do the trick.

It’s a warm, loud laugh and it sets butterflies loose in my stomach and a blush on my face every time I hear it.

You laugh with your friends, probably from something they said, your eyes crinkle and close as you throw your head back and give out a laugh. Even when I half away across the room I can still hear your bright laugh.

I wish I could play your laugh on repeat. Would you find that weird?

My heart breaks every time I hear you give out a force laugh and pretend everything is alright. I think about walking over and at least try to make that warm laugh erupt from your mouth.

I love your laugh. It makes me feel warm inside.

**iii | eyes**

Don’t even get me started on your eyes. Its like the entire ocean is trapped in your eyes. When your inside they look dark blue but when the sun hits them just right they shine so brightly and they look like an ocean blue colour.

I could stare into your eyes for hours and never get bored. I crave the warm look you give others. The teasing glint as you flirt with girls. The happiness and love you get when you look at your recent girlfriend.

I dream about you giving me the same looks as we hold each other.

The only thing I hate about your eyes is the sad look they get. I would do anything just to make them shine as bright as the stars.

When will you be mine?

I love your eyes. My heart skips a beat every time our eyes meet.

** iv | voice**

I never thought you could get any more perfect until I heard your voice. It was deep but not too much and smooth. I could hear you talk from out in the hallway before you even enter the classroom. I can hear you talk from all the way across the cafeteria.

You approach me one day after class as I’m packing up. You smile at me, your eyes soft and it makes my heart start fluttering.

“Hey, Keith right?” You say, your voice soft and kind.

I nod dumbly, a pink blush spreads across my face as your smile brightens.

“Want to sit with me and my friends today?” You say as you gesture over towards where Hunk and Pidge are.

They wave and I wave back before turning back to Lance and stutter out a, “s-sure.”

My heart races and my face is completely red as you give out a cheer and fling your long arm around my shoulders and walk me to the cafeteria as you ramble on about something.

But I don’t mind, I love your voice.

“You’re really cute by the way,” You compliment and I nearly die on the spot.

** v | personality**

When ever I admired you from afar I always wondered what type of person you are and now, now I know. You Lance McClain are a kind soul and I just want to protect you from the dangerous of the world.

You care so much about everyone around you and I find myself falling for you more and more. You’re a dork and love to pull off one of your many jokes. You’re pick up line are ridiculous and cheesy but there isn’t a moment when they don’t make my heart skip a beat.

You may be the most flirtatious boy I have every met but I still adore you, even when you flirt with other people.

Not many people knows this but you’re sensitive and have a lot of feelings. This is in no way a bad thing but you get hurt easily and are very insecure. I want to protect you from the demons inside your head and show you how incredible you are.

Lance McClain, getting to know and what type of personality you have makes me fall for you even more.

** vi | hugs**

Your hugs make me feel safe. When I hug you all my worries disappear. Your hugs are warm and comforting. I love when you wrap your long arms around me and pull me into your chest. I’ll close my eyes and breath in your scent and everything is okay.

“I like you,” You blurt out one day after pulling me into a goodbye hug after school.

My eyes widened and try to pull back but you tighten your grip.

“I really like you Keith, I’ve always noticed you from the first day of class even when you sat in the back of the classroom. Everyone always said that you are mean for the way you dress and because of how anti-social you are but I know the truth and I like you – no, i love you.”

Happy tears fill my eyes as you finally release your grip on me and I pull back slightly and stare up at you.

“I love you too, Lance.

” You pull me into another warm, relieved hug.

I love your hugs as much as I love you.

** vii | kisses**

Through the years of admiring you from the afar I’ve always found myself daydreaming about what those soft looking lips of yours would feel and taste like.

Its only a week into our relationship do I find out. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the air around us began to change when we made eye contact. You smiled softly at me and my eyes locked onto your soft looking lips.

You began leaning in and my heart skipped a few beats and I followed until our lips met awkwardly in the middle. Our first kiss was not perfect but I loved every second of it.

Your lips were defiantly soft and you taste of strawberry chapstick. I’m sure mine tasted of the coke I had and they probably felt chapped from the lack of water and the constant lip biting.

I love your sweet kisses and your heated kisses when you’d push me down and slide your sweet tongue into my mouth and run yours hands all over me, swallowing down my moans.

I love your kisses.

** viii | I love everything about you**

When people ask me what I love about you I just tell them everything. It may seem far fetched and cliché but it’s true, I love everything about you.

“Dance with me Keith!” Lance said as he spun around the room and pulled Keith up with him.

The black haired boy laughed as Lance brought him in close and smiled flirtatiously at him and twirled them around the room. Because of Keith awkward nature, their were a few stumbles here and then but the two would just laugh and Lance would show him how it’s done.

The music changes into a slow one and the two lock eyes with each other, soft lovesick smiles on their face as they danced slowly together. They share a kiss, both of them falling in love a little more that night.

What do I love about you, Lance McClain? Do I see myself getting married to you and having children? Yes, Yes I do.

I love everything about you.


End file.
